


Lifetime Oneshots

by Aszel96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: First Mate Harry, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry cares a lot, M/M, Marineford Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aszel96/pseuds/Aszel96
Summary: Oneshots of Harry Potter and his lifetime(s) in one piece. After the battle of Hogwarts, he couldn't bear to face anyone so he left to another world.





	1. Saving Grace

Jaguar D. Saul never met anyone as lovely and at the same time as terrifying as the one who is currently before him, a man with black hair and sparkling emerald eyes filled with power.

“Now if you’ll excuse us Kuzan-san. We’ll just get out of your way for now, you can tell whatever you want to your hot-headed partner on the other side of the island. Jaguar D. Saul is coming with me.”

Kuzan just closed his eyes and gave a tired smile.

“Alright. For what it’s worth, you’re dead to the world anyway.”

“Dereshishishishi, we’ll meet again, brother.”

The black haired man extended his arm to Saul and Saul took it without a hint of hesitation.

“Before you go, may I know your name?”

Green eyes looked at him with a smirk.

“Potter D. Harry at your service.”

With that both Harry and Saul disappeared with a crack leaving nothing but the blowing wind as Kuzan’s company. The sounds and smell of the crackling fire has finally reached the distant beach. Kuzan let out a relieved sigh, he didn’t have to kill a close friend for absolute justice.

“A D., huh? Looks like another one is on the prowl.”

* * *

Nico Robin landed on one of the islands in west blue and the residents were not friendly. She ran from trash cans to back alleyways just to look for food, sometimes she was chased away by the building owners because they didn’t want street rats going through their trash.

As she ran to the nearby forest, she collided with someone. She looked up to see a man with black hair and the greenest eyes she’s ever seen. He smiled down at her and offered her a piece of bread. She took it with wonder in her eyes. It was the first time someone gave her something in this island. She looked up into his eyes and recognized him as a gentle soul and she was reminded of Saul and his funny laugh which made her chest hurt. He just smiled at her and went on his way to the forest. She stood there looking at him until he was out of sight. Robin ate the piece of bread with delight. She hoped she will see the kind man again.

And she did see him, again and again, but only on the path to the forest. He always gave her something to eat and one day he invited her to eat with him in the forest. For some reason, Robin trusted this man not to do anything bad so she followed him until they reached a clearing where a tent was mounted and there was a campfire with smoking embers.

“My name is Potter D. Harry.”

Robin was then again reminded of Saul, he also had a D. in his name.

“I’m Nico Robin. You won’t take me to the marines do you?”

Harry gave her a secretive smile and held out a ringing den den mushi.

“I think there’s someone who would like to talk to you for a while now.”

“Dereshishishi, Harry did you meet Robin?”

Robin couldn’t believe what she just heard. It sounded like Saul but she was pretty sure, Saul was also killed in Ohara.

“…Saul? SAUL!”

Now Robin was full on sobbing in front of the den den mushi.

“Robin, is that you? Don’t cry, you hear? Remember to laugh even in hard times.”

“…Yes, dereshishishishi.”

Harry found the laugh adorable on the little girl’s part.

“Now, listen to me, Robin. Trust that we will see each other soon, just listen to what Harry is going to say and you’ll be safe again.”

“I understand, Saul.”

“We’ll talk more later.”

The den den mushi then fell asleep.

Harry held out his hand to Robin.

“Are you ready to leave this place?”

With a firm nod and tears still streaming down her face, Robin took his hands and everything Harry owns together with the both of them disappear from the clearing, as if no one ever stepped foot in the place.

* * *

* * *

“I know what you’re here for, Harry, but it’s no use. I’m going to die either way.”

“Very well, Tom. Let me accompany you until your last breath falls.”

“Hmmm, if that is what you want.”

Silence rang in the cells, only the sounds of Tom’s heavy breathing can be heard.

“I have a favor to ask, Harry.”

“One last wish, eh?”

“You could say that. I have an apprentice, Franky, he can take care of himself but make sure he’s okay, yeah?”

Harry nodded and even though Tom didn’t see it, he finally relaxed waiting for his end to come.

* * *

Franky was badly injured but all he needed was some parts which Harry provided.

“I hate him, I hate him!”

“Spandam?”

“Who else, Harry?”

Franky kept on tinkering with the parts and his body.

“It’s been four years, Franky.”

“I know and I’m going back to Water 7. Thanks for everything, Harry, I owe you.”

Harry nodded as a reply.

Franky looked away from his work which was coming along nicely and looked at Harry’s direction.

“So, you finally leaving for good?”

“Yeah, still got a lot of things to do.”

“Okay, bro. If you’re ever in the area, holler and we’ll go have a good time.”

“Of course, Franky. Goodbye.”

Harry disappeared with a crack.

“Super cool!”

* * *

* * *

Trafalgar D. Water Law was having the worst day of his life not counting Flevance, of course. He was sobbing onto Cora-san’s bleeding chest when he remembered something in case of emergencies. He pulled Cora-san’s clothes to reveal a glass shard pendant. He squeezed it with all the might he could at his battered state.

“Harry-san, please help!”

The pendant glowed brightly.

The next thing Law knew, he was sitting up on a bed on what looked to be a med bay. He turned to see that the other occupant of the bed was-

“Cora-san!”

He rushed to get out of his bed to get to the other’s bedside. In hindsight, Cora-san looked better than when they were travelling and so did he now that he took notice that the white spots were close to none as if they weren’t there in the first place.

“Cora-san… I’m glad. I got help from the right person this time.”

“Oh, you’re up already, that’s good.”

Law looked to the doorway to see a girl a little older than him holding a bowl of soup.

“I’m Robin, by the way. Harry said you’d need to eat so here’s some soup.”

“I’m Law, thanks for the soup. Is Harry-san around?”

“Yes, he’s coming later to check up on the both of you.”

Law went back to his bed to eat his soup.

“I’ll see you later, Law.”

Robin waved at him and left the room.

Law ate half the bowl and couldn’t bring himself to finish the soup. He looked at the other occupant of the room.

“Things are going to get better now, Cora-san.”

* * *

* * *

Bellmere served hot tea to her guest and sat down in front of them.

“I don’t know how you found out but thanks, Harry. The whole village owes you.”

“No one gets to hurt those who I consider as friends, Bellmere. Always remember that.”

“Yes, yes, now drink your damn tea, my friend. It’s the best tea you’re gonna have from this backwater village.”

Harry laughed at her crudeness.

The front door opened to reveal two girls running towards them.

“Harry-oji, look! This is for you.”

Nojiko gave Harry a fruit.

“A tangerine? That’s sweet of you, thank you.”

“When my tangerines grow bigger, I’ll give Harry-oji all the tangerines he wants, it will be more delicious than this one.”

Nami promised him.

“I’ll look forward to that, Nami.”

Both girls gave him sunny grins. Bellmere massaged the bridge of her nose.

“Great, now all they’re going to talk about is how great their Harry-oji is.”

Harry laughed at her mock demise.

“Well, ain’t that fun?”

* * *

* * *

Sanji was helping Harry at the kitchen while Zeff was taking a rest.

Sanji was glad a friend of Zeff was near their location when it happened. He never wanted anyone to ever go hungry like they did as long as he can help it. The pain was still bearable because it meant you still lived but the numbness after was the worst experience he ever had. It was even worse than when his brothers were bullying him. Never again he swore.

“Sanji, can you please pass me the salt?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Thanks, Sanji.”

Sanji was really getting to enjoy his time at Harry’s place. There were also kids close to his age though older but they were nice to him and the adults even complimented his cooking skills. But the best part of it all was how Harry treated him seriously, like a grown up. He trusted him to take care of himself and he trusted him enough to help out in the kitchen which the other kids weren’t allowed to. He felt kind of special like that. He knows they’re going to part ways later on what with Zeff getting better by the day but he’s going to treasure this moments forever.

* * *

* * *

Kuina had the scare of her life the other day. She fell head first down the stairs! She was scared to know what might have happened if Harry oji-san didn’t catch her before she landed. She was given a stern warning by the adults to watch where she steps a little more carefully. With the lesson learned by heart she was more careful not only on where she was stepping but also with other matters in life especially with Zoro. She was much more careful not to lose in a fight and also with her relationship with Zoro even if he was a brute of a child. She is going to teach him manners one way or another.

* * *

* * *

“I think this one belongs to you.”

Harry was carrying a bandaged blonde child in his arms.

“Ji-san!... SABO?!!”

There was a ruckus at the bandit’s home in Mount Colubo as Ace and Luffy were attaching themselves on Harry’s legs trying to climb up his body to check on Sabo. Harry went inside the house undeterred and continued walking towards the boys’ room. He laid down Sabo in one of the mats and the two boys jumped down Harry’s shoulders to sit down beside the mat.

“How is he, ji-san?”

Ace may have said that in a straight voice but his shoulders were shaking and Harry can see tears dropping on the mat.

“He’s going to be fine, he had a concussion but I fixed it up. He also didn’t remember a thing so don’t be mad if he doesn’t remember you.”

“So like a mystery sickness?”

“Yes, Luffy. Like a mystery sickness.”

Harry stood up to leave.

“If there’s any problem with Sabo, you know how to contact me, other than that, I trust that you will take care of him more now. Goodbye.”

With a crack, he left the brothers to take care of their other brother.

* * *

* * *

“Ah, Harry-san. It’s nice to see you again. Though I have no eyes to see, skull joke! Yohohoho!”

“It’s nice to know you still have the same brand of humor when you still had flesh and not just bones, Brook. I brought some tea with me.”

“Excellent! Come, let’s enjoy ourselves in the deck.”

Both man and skeleton had a good time reminiscing.

“I know you’re not going to ask Harry-san but I’m still not coming with you. I feel like there’s something for me later on in this sea. I rhymed, yohohohoho!”

“Very well but just in case, the offer still stands. Farewell, my friend.”

“Have a pleasant journey.”

Harry disappeared with a crack.

* * *

* * *

Hiruluk was lucky this one time, his long-time friend Harry finally helped him in something he never would have helped in normal circumstances but he was dying anyway so what was one last wish. Harry gave him a bomb. Harry did promise him that he will see to it that Chopper was well after what he was planning. Ah, Chopper. How could he have refused him after he risked his life for the mushroom? At least he had a wonderful life, a wonderful life indeed.


	2. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry saves people in Marineford.

Ace waited for the magma fist to strike him in the back when after a few seconds it never came. The only feeling he had was the displaced air where the heat from Sakazuki should have been after a loud bang was heard from just behind him. He suddenly felt the need to shiver even though he gained back control of his powers. He looked behind him to see a man with black hair and green eyes grinning at him nonchalantly like they were playing around. His eyes bulged at what the other man was holding, a freaking humongous sea stone hammer that looked like it was swung from the man’s right. Ace looked towards his left to see that Sakazuki flew all the way to Aokiji’s Ice Age wall, making a hole and into the sea were his arms were flailing, slowly sinking into the depths of the sea.

“Harry!”

So Luffy knew this unknown man? He really did have a way with getting friends like him. Marco then flew above them and carried both him and Luffy out of harm’s way and into a yellow submarine that just emerged from the water. Isn’t that the ‘Surgeon of Death’? What was another rookie from the Worst Generation doing in Marineford?

Before Ace could ponder more about the interesting tide of happenings, he finally lost consciousness along with Luffy from all the stress from the past few days.

* * *

The next time he came to, he was lying beside Luffy in the med bay of Moby Dick.

“Finally woke up, yoi?”

“Marco?”

Marco was leaning against the wall opposite his bed with his arms crossed.

“You idiot. Why did you go back just because of lies he spouted? Did they mean much more than your life? You could have died, yoi.”

Ace looked at blanket covering his lower half, feeling like he was about to cry. He nearly died, heck, if it wasn’t for that person Luffy knew, a magma fist may have gone through his chest.

“You owe Harry, Ace. He saved both you and you and your brother. He even saved Pops from going to battle alone, yoi. Even Trafalgar Law, you owe that brat, too.”

“I’m sorry.”

Ace knew if it wasn’t for his stupid pride the consequences would have been lighter but no, he was baited, by Sakazuki of all people. Gosh, he really hated himself sometimes.

“Now, now. No need for that look, yoi. We got out of that mess, even Akagami showed up to finish the battle.”

“Wait, Shanks showed up?”

“Yeah, after Harry shattered the ice landscape anyway, yoi. Man that was inspiring and terrifying to see.”

Ace was pretty sure that the first mate was exaggerating but he wasn’t prone to do that so he must have been telling the truth. What kind of devil fruit did this Harry have? Did he even have a devil fruit? He was holding a sea stone hammer for Pops’ sake!

“Wait, what’s his name anyway?”

“I told you, it’s Harry, yoi.”

“No, I mean his full name.”

Marco gave him a smirk.

““Pandemonium” Potter D. Harry, yoi.”

“Pandemonium?”

Marco shrugged at him.

“That’s what he said after he broke the ice. Sengoku was probably frothing at the mouth asking his name and all he said was that. He had the balls to name himself and the World Government stuck with it. Pandemonium indeed, yoi.”

Just then Luffy sat up and shouted Ace’s name.

“Shut up, idiot. I’m right here.”

“Ace, are you alright? I dreamt that you died with a fist through your chest, let me see!”

“I have no such thing, see, there’s no hole in my chest. It’s just a nightmare, nothing more.”

Luffy leaned back from his outburst and relaxed giving off his signature laugh.

“Ace is so stupid, shishishi.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you!”

“Luffy, you seem to know Harry, yoi.”

“Oh, pineapple, you’re here, too.”

“It’s Marco, yoi.”

Luffy nodded his head as if in understanding but all that went to his head is that Marco is equal to pineapple head.

“Yeah, I met him before I met Ace. He’s a mystery man with mystery magic.”

Ace snorted at the description, it was so Luffy to connect anything he couldn’t understand or found cool to mystery.

“That mystery man saved you and your brother so you’ve got to thank him the next time you see him, yoi.”

“He’s going to be my nakama!”

Ace smirked at Luffy.

“Not if we find him first.”

“He’s with Pops and Akagami, yoi. Seems like he and Akagami know each other as well.”

“Shishishishi, of course they know each other. He used to sail with Shanks when I was a kid. He said he was not part of the crew though. It was so cool, when Shanks saved me, he lost an arm but Harry used his mystery magic to reattack it.”

Ace face palmed.

“It’s reattach, Luffy.”

“So he’s a doctor, yoi?”

“No, he’s a mystery man. He told me he was looking for something though he wouldn’t say what. There’s this sadness in his eyes that I don’t like.”

Ace and Marco glanced at each other. Looks like they wanted a new brother aboard the Moby Dick, a rather powerful one at that.

“Anyways, what happened to Blackbeard?”

Ace didn’t want anything to do with Blackbeard but he was curious what happened to him. He betrayed the World Government after he became a Shichibukai.

“About that, Harry took his powers away from him and let him drown at sea. He said he hated traitors, yoi. Even his crew were not spared.”

Ace took note of the brutality.

“How did he take his powers?”

“Mystery magic.”

Ace sighed at Luffy’s simple explanation but Marco only smirked.

“You may be right, Luffy, yoi. He is one mystery man with mystery magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another chappie passing by. Enjoy!~


	3. Straw Hat Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the first mate instead.

Luffy got out of the barrel with a bang as he woke from his slumber to find two people looking at him while the others were groaning in pain on the floor. The pink haired one looked terrified and was shaking like a leaf while the other, a black haired man with green eyes, was calmly smirking at him, entertained by his entrance.

“Man I’m hungry. Are there any meat here?”

The pink haired boy just collapsed on himself, muttering about something impossible. Green eyes faced him and bowed.

“I’m Potter D. Harry. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy. Future Pirate King!”

“That’s nice to know. I think all there is in here are anything but meat though.”

Luffy scratched his head and frowned, what kind of storage doesn’t have meat on it?

“Come on, Coby. Let’s find some meat for Luffy.”

“But the Alvida Pirates are aboard this ship, you’ll never get your meat much less your freedom!”

Luffy laughed and bonked the side of Coby’s head lightly.

“Stop saying stupid stuff and let’s go find some meat.”

The three left the unconscious men in the storeroom looking to find some sort of food that resembles meat though one of them was unwilling. Harry looked at Coby and smiled.

“I know about your story but what do you want to do with your life?”

“I- I-”

“I’m going to be Pirate King! Shishishishi. What about you, Harry?”

“I want to be in the Pirate King’s crew.”

Luffy had stars in his eyes with resolution shining brightly.

“Be my nakama, then! That’s it, you’re first mate and it’s final.”

“You don’t even know what I’m capable of.”

“So what can you do, I’m a rubber man, see.”

Luffy stretched out his arm to the other side of the room which Coby shrieked at.

“Cool. I can do magic.”

Harry cast a wandless reparo that effortlessly fixed the broken goblets in the room.

“That’s so cool! My first mate has mystery magic!”

Harry just laughed at the teen’s excitement.

“Are you two insane?! To become Pirate King is to get One Piece and in order to do that, you have to go to the Grand Line where it’s a pirate’s graveyard! And you have to be on top of the Great Pirate Age! You’ll get yourselves killed!”

Harry ruffled Coby’s hair fondly while Luffy chuckled at him.

“I’m doing it because I want to and if I have to die for it then that’s that.”

“But-”

“What about you, Coby? What’s your dream?”

Coby looked at the both of them hesitation clear in his eyes.

“I- I want to become a marine, to catch pirates like Alvida.”

Suddenly the ceiling caved in with the force of being crushed by Alvida’s mace.

“What was that you, brat? Now, who’s the most beautiful woman of all?”

Harry quirked his head sideways.

“Boa Hancock claims to have the title and she has the looks to back it up.”

“Shut up, green eyes. Who is it, Coby?”

Coby squeezed his eyes in fear.

“You- you are…”

“That’s a good boy, Coby.”

“…THE UGLIEST WOMAN IN ALL THE SEAS!”

Coby felt his soul leaving his body. He can’t believe he did just that while Luffy and Harry were full out laughing. They did not notice the bulging veins in Alvida’s forehead nor the way the other pirates opened their mouths comically, all they saw was that she was ready to attack.

“Harry.”

“Got it, captain.”

With one fell swoop, Alvida attacked all three but not before Harry casted another wandless magic reminiscent to his first year with the troll. Alvida’s mace hung in the air ten inches from her head then fell down, knocking her out in the process. The Alvida Pirates hang back, not believing that their strong captain was defeated by a mere unknown man without a bounty.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, gentlemen. We need a boat and all the meat supplies you have on this ship. Chop chop.”

“Sir! Yes, sir!”

As one, the Alvida Pirates saluted Harry and ran off to prepare what he requested in fear that they will become the next target of his supposed ire.

* * *

The crew, now with the addition of Zoro, and Coby were all partying at Ririka’s restaurant having saved the town from Morgan’s tyranny. Harry turned to Zoro hoping to converse with him.

“So, Zoro, now that you’re part of the crew, you better be the World’s Greatest Swordsman once Luffy becomes the Pirate King or it would be a disgrace to be you or the rest of your progeny.”

“Yeah, yeah. What about you, Harry? What are you gonna be?”

Harry smirked at him.

“My dream is to be in the Pirate King’s crew but now that I mostly achieved that, I’m hoping to achieve to be the best crewmate the Straw Hat Pirates are ever going to have.”

Zoro laughed not at Harry’s dream but at how much he wanted to see for himself what will become of Harry’s dream. Zoro was in a bantering mood.

“Then you better start by giving me sake right now, first mate.”

“Of course, my moss haired crewmate, of course.”

Harry proceeded to fill Zoro’s cup with sake when the front door opened with a bang revealing the intruder to be marine. It turns out they were being kicked out of the island. After Luffy beat up Coby and were ushered away by the marines, they sailed away on their huge fishing boat that was enlarged by Harry only to be called by Coby, being saluted by him then being saluted by all of the marines on the island. What a nice way to leave.

* * *

After gathering 8 crewmembers, Luffy and the rest of his crew aboard Sunny was on their way to Sabaody Archipelago. It seems like one of the Straw Hats have achieved their goal unknowingly while travelling the seas, and who is that you ask? It’s the one and only Straw Hat’s first mate. Not only has the crew wholeheartedly gave their trust to Luffy and each other, they gave a certain brand of trust to their first mate, Potter D. Harry.

Potter D. Harry became the emotional and quasi-parental guidance of the crew and not only that but he helped the crew in little ways that endeared him to them, even to the gruffest of crew member. The crew found him to be the reliable father figure.

Luffy was enamored with Harry’s mystery magic so much that sometimes Harry indulged him in showcasing some muggle magic tricks that he learned back in his world. He was also the designated collector of fallen overboard devil fruit users. He taught Luffy to be a little bit more patient but not by much but he was awarded with Luffy’s growing manners for his troubles.

Harry may have found the cure to Zoro’s hopeless sense of direction but only to the crew and the Sunny. He taught Zoro how to feel the presence of every soul, even Sunny’s, so that when he gets lost, he only has to tap into the presences of his crew and ship and go to their general direction. Harry was also the one to furnish the training room with humongous equipment for Zoro’s perusal which Zoro was thankful for, really, he’s not as ungrateful as he seems to be.

Nami was given a vault with extension charms that seems like it could hold anything that she put in there (money) but the best part of it all is that Nami is the only one able to open the vault and whenever anyone other than Nami touches it, a sticking charm will be adhered so the vault will be stuck on the ship until Nami wants to change its location. Harry even gave her a bottomless quill ink jar, now she doesn’t need to buy that for the rest of her life. Nami also appreciates that Harry listens whenever she talks about something educational when the other men don’t seem to care.

Harry taught Ussop about potions and the different ways it can be applied to his sniping skills. He always indulges him when it comes to story telling a tale that’s a lie but Harry never called him out on it. Harry also tells stories of his own about magic that entices the whole crew without meaning to, he just wanted to tell a tory to the childish trio.

Sanji appreciates Harry’s presence, he really does. Not only does he help him in the kitchen without making a mess, he even helps out in washing the dishes. Not to mention that Harry respects the ladies in the crew and is not being a brute to them unlike some marimo who is napping on the deck. What bothers Sanji though is that Harry is pretty thin for someone of his age, like he doesn’t get enough sustenance but the problem is that Harry always eats what’s on his plate and finish them and still he looks like a strong wind might blow him away from the ship which is untrue of course, heck, Sanji saw Harry wield a humongous sea stone hammer effortlessly in battle many times now. Sanji just has to stick to Harry’s specialized diet plan to have some muscles on those bones.

Chopper really likes Harry, not only because he is nice but also because he smells so cozy just like what a home would smell like if it was a person. Harry almost always brings back interesting plants whenever they dock on an island for Chopper to examine whenever he is on exploration duty. Chopper and Harry had a day in the week where they exchange knowledge meaning they teach each other about their specialties like how Chopper teaches Harry about medical stuff while Harry teaches him about magic. Chopper wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Robin found a kindred spirit in Harry. They would trade stories and taught each other about poneglyphs and runes. Whenever Robin feels like she can’t sleep from all the haunting memories, she would just go to the galley and Harry is there waiting for her, ready with cups of tea in hand. Sometimes they talk about it and sometimes not, Harry doesn’t push and the silence is comforting.

Franky always gets inspired by Harry’s magic. His schematics are works of art in the making that will rival Harry’s magic someday, or that’s what he’s hoping. It’s super cool to have a magic wielder who can even keep up with his technological advancements in body and in other works (in truth, Harry was also fascinated by muggle technology that he learned about them during summers in between school years back in his world).

Brook knows a healing soul when he sees one, well, he is even one himself but back to the point, Harry was previously a broken soul. He doesn’t know how or doesn’t know why, maybe his other crewmates knew but all Brook can do is play a melody that always brightens up his eyes. Maybe they will both heal together in time.

The crew will lay down their lives for each other but they somehow know that it will not come to that, not with the olden eyes of their first mate watching over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pegged Harry here to be 40s in age but still looks like in his late 20s.
> 
> It is more Harry-centric in thoughts this time unlike the previous chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!~

**Author's Note:**

> It's another fic when I'm already writing another fic. *sigh* Writer's block is hard. But this was inspired and already have ideas for the next chapters. Enjoy!~


End file.
